


Roda-Gigante

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Roda Viva [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO-omegaverse, F/F, Homossexualidade, Lemon, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Romance, UA, Yoi - Freeform, m-preg, nudez, viktuuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Situações inevitáveis! A vida é como uma grande roda, que roda, roda, e roda, unindo e atraindo os destinos e destinados para mais próximos. Muitas vezes isso demora a acontecer, outras tantas já se conhecem desde tenra idade, e outras vezes se repelem, aguardando uma nova chama, que os torne a unir e se aproximarem. Então, essas são histórias da vida cotidiana, de um jovem casal, que nas rodas da vida, nas brincadeiras inocentes, se descobriram amigos e por fim destinados. Juntem-se a eles, nessas linhas com fatos distintos e não cronológicos para vivermos juntos nas voltas do destino, onde alfas, ômegas e betas tentam conviver em harmonia.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva & Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Roda Viva [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728382
Kudos: 2





	Roda-Gigante

**Author's Note:**

> Sinopse do Capítulo: Uma viagem, dias sem se verem! As saudades no peito cala fundo, e por mais que o tempo e a distância os mantenham separados, os corações se buscam, e uma surpresa é arquitetada pelo médico neurocirurgião para o seu querido artista plástico.
> 
> Por motivos de força maior, fic ainda sem betar. Qualquer erro, será previamente corrigido assim que o texto for revisado.
> 
> Dedicatória: Bem, dia 30/04 foi aniversário de uma pessoa que caiu em cima de mim de paraquedas! Junto com essa pessoa querida, muitas loucuras e plots tem ganhado vida, quis minha ansiedade que eu não conseguisse terminar esse projeto no domingo passado, conseguindo isso apenas ontem! Mas mesmo que seja um presente atrasado, o que vale de verdade é o carinho que sentimos. Então, @Almaro, Feliz aniversário, lindona! Obrigado por me aturar, e por me deixar ser sua amiga! Felicidades! Espero de coração que goste de seu regalo!  
> beijocas

Uma manhã maravilhosa, com o trinar dos pássaros ecoando no ar! O céu límpido do início da primavera realmente estava sendo muito propenso de estar naquela hora, já tão cedo, a caminho daquele encontro. Aproveitando-se disso, o jovem nipônico seguia a passos lentos, passando pelo parque que naquela hora, ainda se encontrava um tanto vazio. O Hanami começaria com todo o esplendor das flores de Sakuras. O cheiro delicioso no ar deixando tudo ao redor com um olor agradável. 

Parando em meio às árvores com as copas carregadas daquelas esplendorosas florezinhas rosadas, observou o céu cerúleo, que o remetia a recordar das íris cativantes de quem em pouco tempo estaria vendo após tanto tempo separados, suspirou saudoso. No peito o coração batendo descompassado, e uma ansiedade agoniante fazendo-o levar uma das mãos a altura em que se localizava seu órgão vital. 

Era sempre assim, bastava se afastarem por competências das profissões escolhidas por eles, que ali se instalava a angústia de não ter por perto, o desejo, o carinho e a saudade que lhes dominava o coração. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o ômega não deixou-se abalar mais. Não poderia sentir-se inseguro, não naquele exato momento. Sentia a saudades cativar-lhe o peito, e era até mesmo um tanto saudável sentir-se assim, afinal, eles não eram um casal clichê como viam por aí. Tinham suas diferenças, esquisitices, mas mesmo nessa louca vida, e nas voltas que ela dava, eram felizes juntos.

Balançando a cabeça, puxou seu eletrônico o retirando de dentro do bolso traseiro. Arregalando os olhos, resolveu voltar a caminhar. Ainda faltava um bom caminho para chegar ao local combinado, e até mesmo por isso, não gostaria de se atrasar. O artista plástico, regrado, sensível e até mesmo por vezes um tanto avoado - ainda mais se este divagasse com alguma cena que por ele pudesse ser imortalizada por seus ágeis pincéis -, mirou o caminho a seguir com certo pesar. Imaginava-se ali sentado, fazendo vários esboços para novos trabalhos, mas era o seu alfa quem o estaria esperando, e aquilo era um bom motivo para seguir em frente, e bem maior que seus impulsos criativos. 

Recolocando o eletrônico de volta no lugar em que anteriormente estivera, e com passos rápidos, resignou-se por fim seguir seu caminho. Ainda teria tempo, mas não para parar e ficar divagando sobre o que poderia ser feito, trabalhado, ou até mesmo imortalizado. Apertando o passo, em pouco tempo avistou a entrada daquele, que em sua infância, e até mesmo a do russo fora o lugar mais encantado, e um marco para muitas coisas que ambos vivenciaram juntos.

Ainda era cedo, tinha certeza que Nikiforov não estaria ali, mas não era um problema, só não queria ter de aguarda-lo por muito tempo, pois sentia suas entranhas começarem a se revirar apenas por sentir-se curioso, ansioso e imaginando por que o namorado queria vê-lo logo ali! Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentou afastar de si aquele sentimento que o dominava. Puxou o ar com mais força, deixando o cheiro agradável das glicínias púrpuras encherem seu olfato, aquela trepadeira lenhosa linda que o remetia a tantas lembranças, resistia ao tempo e a tantas coisas que naquela região do Japão (fatalidades da natureza) conseguira permanecer firme e com suas raízes enraizadas profundamente naquele rico solo em que aquele parque de diversões, quiçá, milenar estava fixado.

Fechando os olhos um pouco, suspirou. Deixando o corpo praticamente relaxar sobre o banco de pedra, foi tomado pelas lembranças, que assim como as raízes daquele magnífico espécime as suas costas, estavam fortemente enraizadas em sua memória.

**oOo**

\- Vem… vem logo! - a voz infantil quebrando o silêncio em que aquele local de diversão se encontrava.

\- Já vou! - o mais novo soltou a mão de sua genitora, para poder correr até onde o amiguinho platinado o aguardava.

\- Tome cuidado! - pediu a castanha ao se sentar à sombra da frondosa trepadeira de glicínia suspensa por seus ramos e um suporte de madeira escura.

\- Vitya, segure a mão de Yuuri! - gritou a ômega loira ao observar os dois se darem as mãos. - Tome conta dele, sim? - a russa solicitou ao acompanhar a amiga de longa data, ao também se sentar.

\- Vem Yuu-chan! Vamos aproveitar que o parque está vazio ainda. - o sorriso bonito, a ansiedade para juntos poderem escolher os brinquedos mais cobiçados antes de pegarem uma enorme fila.

\- Em qual nós vamos primeiro? - o japonês mirou curioso para ambos os lados, em grande dúvida de qual escolher.

Colocando o dedo indicador da mão livre sob os lábios, e com ares de quem estava pensando com tal fervor, o Nikiforov pareceu por fim decidir-se pelos dois.

\- Que tal a roda-gigante? - perguntou ao apontar a enorme roda, um tanto ao longe.

Engolindo em seco, o menor mordiscou o lábio inferior, voltando seus olhos curiosos para outro lado. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, preferiu responder a pergunta do amigo com outra.

\- E que tal irmos nos carrinhos de bate-bate? - a voz baixa, tentando disfarçar o leve temor que sentia.

Yuuri tinha medo de altura, e no auge de seus nove anos de idade, apesar de seus medos, quase sempre se deixava levar pelo amigo. Não seria a primeira vez dele naquele brinquedo, mas ele sempre tentava fazer com que o russo se esquecesse da roda-gigante, evitando assim ir parar nos ares.

\- Ah! Yuu-chan… - Viktor mirou-o um tanto aborrecido. O leve beicinho nos lábios, a fungada característica do manhoso platinado, quase fazendo o amiguinho sorrir. Ele sabia que estava tentando fazer o nipônico mudar de ideia, e até mesmo por conta disso, sustentou-lhe o olhar. - Por favorzinho, Yuu-ri! - insistiu ao pronunciar as vogais duplas bem forte. - Nós sempre vamos nos carrinhos primeiro, vamos mudar um pouco! - pediu ao segurar as duas mãos do mais baixo.

Pensativo, Yuuri suspirou um tanto desanimado. Ele tinha certeza que Viktor conhecia seus temores, mas naquele exato momento, o mais velho parecia estar tão excitado com a possibilidade de irem juntos mais uma vez naquele brinquedo, e não dava sinais de que esqueceria tão fácil.

\- Ouvi Mari-nee dizer, que a paisagem vista da roda-gigante fica mais bonita quando o sol já está se pondo! - Yuuri tentou fazer o platinado mudar de ideia, pelo menos por hora.

Mirando o mais baixo com interesse, Viktor sorriu, e sem nada dizer, o puxou em direção do carrossel. 

\- Dessa vez, Yuu-chan, o unicórnio é seu! - gracejou ao recordar que a última vez naquele brinquedo, o moreno havia feito um bico enorme apenas por não conseguir sentar-se no belo e elegante animal com crinas azuladas.

Amava tudo o que era azul! E tinha fascinação por aqueles animais míticos.

O sorriso feliz com que o moreno brindou seu amigo aquecendo o coração do mais velho. Em um puxão pelo braço, fez o platinado abaixar um pouco e receber um beijo estalado na bochecha.

**oOo**

Com um sorriso bobo, o ômega sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. O primeiro beijo, mesmo que inocente fora ali. Mirando o antigo brinquedo com saudosismo, Yuuri desejou ter ali consigo, sua bolsa com seu caderno de desenho. Em sua mente, a imagem dos dois ainda crianças, com nove e treze anos divertindo-se sem se importarem com as diferenças, com nada. Daria tudo para poder imortalizar aquela recordação. Nunca havia sentido vontade, mas hoje, talvez, quem sabe, estava sentindo-se muito saudosista, a vontade lhe abalroara os sentidos.

Deixando aqueles pensamentos criativos para outro momento, recordou-se que Viktor desde tenra idade, já era seu protetor, sem mesmo saberem que eram destinados, e que estariam juntos por anos a fio. Claro, naquele mesmo parque por várias vezes se desentenderam, tiveram discussões e brigas homéricas, mas a força que os unia, parecia conspirar sempre os fazendo rodar, rodar como pião em dia de brincadeira infantil, e os levava novamente para perto um do outro. Para os braços a que ambos pertenciam. Mas por vezes as reconciliações demoravam a acontecer!

Pensar nisso, lembrar do passado apenas o fazia ver como antes Viktor e ele poderiam ser tão cabeçudos.

**oOo**

Eles estavam comemorando a graduação no parque de diversões, sim estavam! Toda a classe de Yuuri, e até mesmo várias outras estavam presentes. Era algo como se libertar dos tempos de colégio, e dar boas-vindas a nova vida, indo para universidades, fazer cursos que queriam, e Yuuri e Viktor não viam a hora de que tudo terminasse, e que o moreno seguisse para morar junto com o russo, pelo tempo que fosse possível de sua formação acadêmica na mesma instituição que o alfa já cursava medicina.

Mas como última cartada para tentar separar o casal, uma armação muito bem bolada foi posta em prática, apenas o que não contavam, era com a presença do primo do alfa, Yuri Plisetsky, e de Phichit Chulanont. E os estragos desse tolo embuste estavam sendo colhidos naquele exato momento, bem à frente da roda-gigante.

\- Eu juro que não fiz, e não tive nada que ver com aquela situação toda! - Viktor tentava se explicar, o olor azedo delatando ao namorado que este estava bravo e até mesmo desapontado com todas aquelas acusações recebidas.

\- A mim não pareceu muito bem o que está querendo camuflar com sua mentira! - esbravejou o ômega. Yuuri estava enojado, chateado, e sentia que a qualquer momento poderia começar a chorar. Não que se importasse com aquilo, o que estava longe de ser sua maior preocupação naquela hora, mas sim não queria chorar na frente daquele alfa, o qual jurara conhecer tão bem. 

\- Yuuri, não estou querendo enganar… - rosnou Viktor começando a perder a paciência. - Não estou mentindo, e você sabe que me dá asco os perfumes que aquela mulher usa! - tentou se aproximar do mais baixo, mas esse foi dando alguns passos até se ver encurralado entre a entrada do brinquedo e o platinado.

\- Eu vi vocês dois juntos! - e ao dizer isso aproveitou-se da distração do platinado para escapar.

\- Yuuri… - Viktor o chamou, mas este correu o mais rápido que pode para o final da pequena fila de entrada para a atração do parque.

O ômega estava irritado, chateado, e tinha sua mente sendo consumida pela ansiedade, pensamentos sobre assuntos não existentes, confusos… praticamente via tudo embaçado. Pensou que entraria sozinho naquela pequena gôndola fechada, todavia estava redondamente enganado, pois assim que ouviu a porta ser fechada, voltou seus olhos arregalados na direção que estava evitando olhar. Contendo a respiração, engoliu em seco.

\- Yuuri…

\- Porque você não me deixa? - Yuuri cortou o platinado antes que este conseguisse terminar de tentar se justificar.

Sem responder nada, Viktor buscou por sua calma. Liberando um pouco seus feromônios, deixou que a essência a pinheiros fizesse com que seu ômega se acalmasse, ou que pelo menos começasse a sentir-se um pouco melhor.

\- Não posso me afastar de você, _snezhinka_! - Nikiforov começou. - Não adianta o que aquela maluca e seus colegas façam, eles nunca vão entender o que sentimos um pelo outro! - viu quando o moreno mordeu o lábio, talvez querendo evitar dizer algo que não deveria, e antes que ele agisse, o platinado continuou. - Yuuri, somos destinados…

\- Destinados, ou não, isso não garante que vamos ficar juntos! Não garante que seremos felizes! - Yuuri finalmente deixou que as grossas lágrimas lhe riscassem a face. - Isso não quer dizer que seremos um só algum dia! E eu não sei se ainda te quero! - rosnou enciumado ao sustentar o olhar do outro. - Não depois do que eu vi!

\- O que você viu? - devolveu Nikiforov ao mirá-lo com os olhos brilhantes. Ira, raiva, mas não da pessoa que estava a sua frente, e sim pela situação que outrem havia causado. Viu quando o moreno se encolheu, e quase se mortificou por saber que toda aquela reação, era devido ao seu rompante de raiva. - Veja o que ela está conseguindo fazer conosco! É exatamente isso que ela quer… - mirou-o agora um pouco mais calmo, e até mesmo com o olhar baixo, entristecido. - Nunca mais repita o que disse! - exigiu ao diminuir a distância entre eles, e sentar-se à frente do japonês. Puxando para si as mãos do ômega, acariciou os nós dos dedos alheios. - Yuuri - murmurou com calma -, você não está percebendo o que ele todos querem? - perguntou Viktor ao buscar pelos olhos rubros compreensivos, que somente aquele jovem ômega possuía. - É exatamente isso que aquela desequilibrada quer! Ela nos quer separados! Eu não a beijei, não me movi e você pode perguntar a Yurio e a Phichit!

Arregalando os olhos em desespero, Yuuri engoliu a vontade de gritar, esbravejar e até mesmo espernear. Ele sabia que deveria acreditar em seu destinado. Sabia que não houvera tempo para que o amigo de longa data, e o primo do alfa chegassem até ele para evitar aquela cena forjada, mas seus ciúmes… Ah! O fizera enxergar coisas onde ele não devia nem perder tempo.

\- Você não confia em mim? - perguntou. - Não confia em meu amor por você? - o alfa parecia começar a sentir o desespero crescer dentro de si. Viktor nunca tinha visto Yuuri tão abatido, e até mesmo irredutível.

Katsuki estava em uma batalha interna. Percebera que caíra em uma armação juntamente com o alfa, sabia que podia confiar em Nikiforov. Todo seu ser gritava isso, mas estava tão confuso.

\- Por favor, _moya snezhinka_ , não chore! - Viktor pediu. Ele não sabia lidar muito bem quando via outros chorando, e em especial quando tinha de acalmar o seu ômega parecia que tudo se volvia bem mais difícil.

Yuuri tentava soltar suas mãos, mas o alfa não deixava, e por mais que se debatesse, o platinado parecia não se importar, e não soltar o agarre.

\- Você está me machucando… - Yuuri reclamou, mas antes que pudesse ter as mãos soltas, foi puxado para o colo do platinado, e ali seguro, recostado ao peito largo e torneado.

\- Yuuri, por favor, seja coerente! - pediu o russo ao enterrar seu rosto perto da glândula de cheiro de seu par. - Confie no que sentimos um pelo outro! - murmurou deixando seus lábios roçarem por aquele local a cada palavra proferida. - Nós dois sabemos o que queremos, e eu só quero você! - mordiscando o local que almejava marcar um dia, sorriu ao sentir seu jovem companheiro estremecer de encontro ao seu corpo.

\- Vamos embora daqui! - pediu Yuuri. A voz mais alta apenas para que o alfa o escutasse. - Me leva embora, ou não vou responder por meus atos ao sair daqui! - o ômega tinha ganas de voar no pescoço daquela beta metida, mas não iria fazer nada, pois pessoas como ela, eram passíveis de pena, e o máximo que teria deles, seria só o desprezo.

Sabendo muito bem do que aquele jovem carinhoso, por vezes acanhado era capaz, Viktor não queria se arriscar. A festa no parque já havia perdido a graça, sendo assim, tão logo saíram abraçados do brinquedo, encontraram com Phichit e Yurio, este último com cara de quem havia aprontado alguma, mas o casal só iria saber o que de fato havia acontecido, muito tempo depois.

\- Vocês já vão?

\- Você está bem?

Yurio e Phichit acabaram por perguntar praticamente juntos, e enquanto um sorria divertido, o loiro lhe mostrava o dedo médio.

\- Sim, estamos indo! - Viktor achou melhor responder, enquanto Yuuri parecia trocar um rápido olhar significativo com o melhor amigo. - Você tem com quem ir? - o platinado preocupou-se com o primo.

\- Otabek está com Lee em algum lugar entre as barracas de tiro ao alvo, e a de alimentação. - respondeu o loiro bocudo. - Não se preocupe comigo, apenas cuide do Katsudon, ok? - pediu Yurio ao dar uma piscadinha em direção do moreno, que ganhou uma maior coloração avermelhada em seu rosto.

Insinuações… O que poderia vir? Alfa e ômega juntos deixando-se levar! Realmente o primo bocudo de Viktor parecia pressentir o que estava por acontecer naquela noite!

**oOo**

E como não esquentar, sentir o corpo ferver e até mesmo não sentir o coração bater mais forte ao se lembrar daquela noite? Era impossível para Yuuri, mesmo agora após tantos anos. Naquela noite, após acertarem suas diferenças, Viktor ganhou de seu ômega muito mais que apenas seu amor incondicional!

Com um sorriso envergonhado, Yuuri pescou seu celular do bolso. Queria saber se o namorado havia lhe enviado alguma mensagem, mas nada, nem sinal, e o alfa estava uns minutos atrasados. Olhando ao redor, por ser um dia considerado mais parado, haviam poucas pessoas dentro do parque, seria fácil ver o médico platinado se aproximando, mas ele estava realmente atrasado.

Ao começar a se preocupar, Yuuri baixou os olhos para suas próprias mãos, e nesse exato momento, um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. O chamado característico que lhe era bem conhecido ecoou mais alto ao estar livre do tecido da calça. Com um leve sorriso, pegou mais uma vez seu eletrônico mirando o cristal líquido antes mesmo de o desbloquear, lendo um pedaço da mensagem a ele endereçada.

Assim como seu sorriso havia surgido, este desapareceu. Um chamado do hospital o qual Viktor trabalhava havia recebido uma emergência, e ele iria se atrasar. Ao terminar de ler, o ômega suspirou um tanto pesaroso.

Não poderia nem pensar em reclamar, pois sabia como era estar ao lado de um médico, e aprendera a duras penas a controlar seus rompantes, e até mesmo insatisfações. Era consciente que quando necessário, seu homem estaria lá para dar o seu melhor pelo bem de outrem.

Yuuri ficou tentado em enviar uma mensagem apenas para alertar que estaria voltando para o apartamento deles, mas antes que pudesse começar a digitar a missiva, ouviu uma voz irritada e conhecida. Voltando seu olhar para o loiro recém chegado, sorriu pequeno.

\- Ok! Não me diga… - pediu o moreno, ao estender uma das mãos a frente do próprio corpo e rir abertamente.

\- Certo, então não lhe direi nada! - Yurio ralhou sério, e mantendo sua postura de rebelde sem causa, continuou. - O velho me pediu que viesse para lhe fazer companhia! - mirou o nipônico nos olhos. - Assim, como estava aqui perto, cá estou!

\- Agradeço por ter vindo, Yurio! - Yuuri mirou-o com interesse, para logo em seguida continuar a falar. - Mas Viktor precisa parar com essa mania, e…

\- Ora essa, Katsudon! Nem comece com seus argumentos de que eu deveria ficar na loja, ou ir fazer algo de minha vida! - Yuri Plisetsky tinha uma loja, uma bela perfumaria, que por sinal era muito procurada e ovacionada. - Você sabe muito bem que Mila, além de ser minha sócia e minha prima - rosnou entredentes a última parte -, pode ficar sozinha com as funcionárias! - e para mostrar que não estava receptivo a reclamações, pegando o outro ômega pela mão, o puxou para um canto onde ficava um dos pontos novos dentro daquele antigo lugar. - Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu não tomei café da manhã direito hoje! - e sem dar brechas para o mais alto, o guinchou para o pequeno estabelecimento. 

\- Ota ainda está à frente daquela grande construção? - o Katsuki perguntou ao sentar e puxar um cardápio para si. Ele sabia que o alfa engenheiro, era responsável por um novo conjunto de lojas, algo como um mini shopping, mas não pensou que o mesmo já pudesse se encontrar na obra.

\- Sim, Beka teve de ir resolver uns problemas de última hora! - respondeu o russo loiro. - E esses problemas o fizeram madrugar, por isso…

\- Já sei, você não quis tomar o café sozinho, não é? - Yuuri gracejou ao desviar os olhos do amigo para o cardápio mais uma vez.

\- Isso mesmo, Katsudon! - sorriu de lado. - E tem mais, espero que esteja disposto a me suportar, pois fiz planos de ficar contigo até o velho chegar aqui!

\- Yurio, eu creio que não…

\- Não, nem termine de falar, ou vou achar que minha presença privilegiada não seja bem vinda por você! - e o mirou com desconfiança, para logo em seguida bufar.

Revirando os olhos, Yuuri achou melhor não dizer mais nada, e aproveitar para desfrutar da companhia daquele loiro explosivo e bocudo!

**oOoOoOo**

Se Yuuri contasse a alguém que havia passado horas a fio com Yurio, e que apreciara a companhia, talvez ninguém acreditasse, quiçá pensariam que o ômega mais velho tivesse sofrido algum tipo de lavagem cerebral.

Verdade fosse dita, apesar do loiro negar veemente, e com todas suas forças, no fundo ele admirava ao moreno, por sua força e garra, e também como a alguém com seu próprio sangue, pois família, este já o considerava, apenas não havia anunciado ao mais velho.

Perto do final da tarde finalmente o celular de Katsuki ressoou, e ao atendê-lo, sorriu ante a careta que seu acompanhante lhe fazia.

\- _Moya snezhinka_ (Meu floco de neve)! - a voz forte, máscula parecia preocupada. - Desculpe por…

\- Vitya, não se desculpe, sim? - pediu ao namorado sem o deixar completar sua frase. - Tudo correu bem? - quis saber.

\- Sim, estressante, mas deu tudo certo. - respondeu o platinado. Ficou em silêncio algum tempo apenas para fazer um leve suspense. Aquela chamada de emergência, de certa forma havia contribuído para que tudo ficasse perfeito. Dera mais trabalho, mas Otabek e Yurio o tinham ajudado, e estaria mais uma vez em débito com o primo e o noivo deste. - Escuta, que tal se me encontrar daqui cinco minutos em frente a roda-gigante? - conteve a respiração aguardando a resposta do namorado.

\- Mas Vitya, você deve estar cansando e…

\- Yuuri, eu já estou quase dentro do parque, vai... - fez uma pausa, está um pouco dramática. - Vamos passar o restinho das horas juntos, sim? - e sem dar chance para o azar, continuou. - Cinco minutos em frente a roda-gigante! - e desligou sem dar margem para seu destinado contestar.

Mirando incrédulo o celular, o ômega voltou a sua atenção para seu acompanhante.

\- Viktor… 

\- Ele chegou? - e ao obter uma resposta apenas por um movimento sutil de cabeça do outro, um sorriso matreiro se delineou nos lábios do Plisetsky. - Bom, então, eu vou indo! Aproveite as poucas horas com o velho! - orientou sem medo de uma resposta.

\- Yurio, você pode ficar, não tem necessidade de já ir embora…

\- Sim, eu preciso, Yuuri! - Yurio mais uma vez atalhou o amigo. - Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho vocação para castiçal! - e fez uma careta ao estalar a língua.

\- Bem, se é assim… - Yuuri coçou a nuca em um tique nervoso. - Obrigado pela companhia! - e rapidamente abraçou o mais baixo o pegando desprevenido.

\- Eiii… eiii… eiii… - Yurio protestou ao se livrar dos braços que o cingiam. - Não faz mais isso! - intimou antes de deixar o outro sozinho.

\- Até mais ver, Yurio! - despediu-se. - Também gosto muito de você! - e ao ver o outro, sem olhar para trás, mas com o índice da mão direita levantada em sua direção, riu divertido. Algumas coisas nunca iriam mudar!

Girando sob o próprio eixo, Katsuki tomou o caminho para a roda-gigante. Não estava muito longe do brinquedo, até mesmo por isso, em poucos minutos já estava no local combinado. Voltando os olhos em todas as direções, buscou encontrar pelo médico russo, mas o mesmo ainda deveria estar entrando pelos portões principais.

Voltando as íris levemente avermelhadas em direção da grande roda, sorriu de lado. Nunca poderia imaginar que acabaria perdendo o medo a altura depois da insistência, e até mesmo ajudo do platinado. Realmente, anos atrás, estaria nervoso apenas pelo fato de estar próximo a entrada daquela roda enorme e luminosa! Sorrindo de lado, observou o jogo de luzes a piscar em seu padrão aleatório, quase combinando com o céu que começava a ganhar nuances de tons alaranjados, um tanto rosados. Algo muito sem padrão, mas que aos olhos do curioso artista plástico, parecia gritar e acenar para que este usasse seus dons e imortalizasse o que estava vendo. 

Buscando por seu celular, enquadrou o brinquedo, o céu e os ramos de uma cerejeira que ficava aos fundos. Deixou a câmera de seu eletrônico ajustar o foco automaticamente, e imortalizou o que seria mais uma ideia entre tantas. Precisava de um número razoável se quisesse mesmo cumprir o prazo para a nova exposição. 

Quando iria novamente começar a se preocupar com o cotidiano, sentiu braços fortes o cingindo pelas costas. O olor a pinheiro enchendo seus pulmões, o acalmando e fazendo literalmente esquecer-se das preocupações. Sorriu ao receber um beijo bem sobre a glândula em seu pescoço, sentindo o corpo todo corresponder aquele toque inesperado.

\- Vitya! - Yuuri encolheu-se um pouco nos braços do platinado, pois este buscava mordiscar a pele delicada sobre o local tão sensível. – Para!!- pediu ao tentar segurar as mãos do recém chegado que o acariciava próximo a altura de seu peito, e aproveitando para roçar os corpos. - Viktor, estamos em público… - guinchou quase esganiçado o ômega. 

\- Senti tanto sua falta… - ronronou o alfa, não se importando com o fato de seu par estar ficando com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas. E o ajudando a se virar, sem o livrar do agarre, sustentou-lhe o olhar tão logo as íris avermelhadas sustentaram as suas. - Desculpe por hoje! - murmurou ao buscar pelos lábios macios selando-os em um ósculo calmo e até mesmo com uma leve pitada de saudosismo.

\- Também senti sua falta, mas foi um mal necessário ficar sem sua presença. - Yuuri respondeu tão logo teve seus lábios liberados. Unindo a testa a do médico, conteve sua curiosidade e a vontade de perguntar o que havia acontecido, pois o mesmo deixara o aeroporto direto para o local de trabalho. Todavia, achou melhor evitar o assunto, pois conhecia muito bem o russo. Se ele queria passear depois de um dia estressante no hospital, talvez não fosse apenas pela companhia, ou querer agradar, mas sim o mais alto queria esfriar a cabeça, e nada melhor do que estarem em um local que sempre fizera parte de suas vidas. - O que quer fazer agora? - Yuuri mirou-o com interesse, mas não conseguiu se conter com relação a outro assunto. - Por que queria me encontrar aqui? - o olhar curioso, o brilho característico que desde criança encantava ao mais velho.

\- Ora, queria vir para cá, fazer algo diferente, Yuu-ri! - Viktor roçou a ponta de seu nariz na do outro e sorriu alegre. - Não queria que ficássemos em casa, ou fossemos para um local onde iriam nos julgar por algo, ou alguma situação. - mirou-o com carinho ao acariciar lhe o rosto. - E aqui, nesse parque de diversão já vivemos tantas coisas, é como se ele fosse nosso refúgio, não? - mordiscando o lábio inferior do moreno, e o abraçou mais forte logo em seguida.

Um tanto desconfiado, o ômega preferiu não abrir sua boca. Não queria começar com certas picuinhas, e achou por bem, deixar que a noite terminasse como seu alfa queria. 

\- Está bem, me convenceu, doutor! - Yuuri gracejou ao deixar que o russo segurasse em uma de suas mãos, o soltando e literalmente começando a guiá-lo para a entrada do brinquedo mais próximo deles. - Vamos mesmo andar nisso? - fez um breve beicinho apenas para atormentar seu homem.

Surpreso por escutar aquilo, Viktor, virou a cabeça para poder mirar o ômega e lhe sustentar o olhar. Ao notar o riso maroto nos lábios cheios, desejou parar ali mesmo, o beijar novamente, todavia, deveria conter seus ímpetos de se atracar novamente com o moreno. Com um sorriso endiabrado a iluminar lhe a face, o russo resolveu não dizer nada, e continuou a levar seu destinado pela mão. 

A fila estava pequena naquele momento, e tão logo eles entraram na pequena gôndola - a qual cabiam seis pessoas sentadas de frente umas para as outras -, se acomodaram lado a lado. Tão logo o brinquedo foi acionado, Viktor sentiu quando Yuuri deitou sua cabeça sobre seu peito, e o puxando um pouco mais para si, tentou deixar a posição em que o ômega estava, um pouco mais cômoda. 

\- O que foi? Está cansado? - Viktor perguntou ao sentir seu celular vibrar no bolso. Discretamente, puxou o aparelho e mirou a tela de cristal. Sorriu de lado, mas assim que sentiu seu companheiro se mover um pouco, volveu os olhos na direção deste. 

\- Não, não estou cansado, apesar de ter caminhado bastante pelo parque e ido em alguns brinquedos na companhia de Yurio, não é cansaço. - comentou Yuuri tornando a se ajeitar melhor de encontro ao tórax do platinado. - Eu aguento ficar mais umas horas contigo! - gracejou ao inalar o olor característico de seu par, e sem perceber deixando um pouco de seu próprio feromônio juntar-se ao dele.

Abraçando o ômega um pouco mais forte, Viktor tentou conter um tanto sua impaciência. A roda-gigante tinha de terminar de dar a primeira volta para que a gôndola que mais lembrava uma pequena cabine, voltasse a ficar um pouco mais alto, ou pelo menos o suficiente apenas para que o que havia planejado desse certo.

Sabia que assim que o brinquedo parasse pela segunda vez, era o sinal de se levantar. Sendo assim, afastou um pouco o moreno que o mirou espantado. Ficando em pé próximo da janela que dava vista para a entrada do parque, volveu discretamente os olhos para baixo. Quase colocou tudo a perder, mas mirou o infinito, sabendo que era observado pelo japonês.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Yuuri perguntou desconfiado. - Por que a roda parou? - a voz denotando um pouco de sua preocupação.

\- Não, não foi nada! Creio que são pessoas que estejam deixando o brinquedo! - Viktor respondeu parecendo não ligar muito. E fazendo um leve movimento com a mão, chamou. - Vem cá, venha ver você mesmo! - convidou sem pretensão alguma.

Um tanto ressabiado, Katsuki ficou em pé, e aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida, deixou-se puxar aproximando do corpo desejado, passando o braço na cintura do amante. Com um sorriso terno nos lábios, mirou o sol quase se pondo. As folhas das árvores agitando levemente ao sabor da brisa do fim de tarde. As luzes piscando, o reflexo multicolorido, por fim, seus olhos miraram algo que até então, não havia notado.

\- Ora vejam só! - Viktor apontou para baixo apenas para ter a certeza de que o seu ômega já havia percebido o que muitos guarda chuvas multicoloridos formavam.

Segurando a respiração, Yuuri levou ambas as mãos a frente do rosto. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira. Gemendo baixinho deixou que o alfa tirasse suas mãos da frente de seu rosto, e com gentileza lhe arrumar os óculos.

\- Vitya… 

\- Qual é sua resposta, _moya snezhinka_? - a voz levemente rouca, com um tom solene a lhe perguntar. O alfa desejava, almejava ouvir a resposta de seu bem mais precioso.

\- Ah! Vitya… - Yuuri ronronou ao se jogar nos braços do platinado. - Sim, sim! Nessa vida, e em todas as outras que iremos ter, sempre será sim! - o ômega falou em um fôlego só.

Com um sorriso feliz, Nikiforov mirou os guarda chuvas rosas, vermelhos, azuis, amarelos, brancos, violetas e laranjas, formando seu pedido. O pedido mais importante para ambos. Palavras tão simples, mas também tão cheias de significado. As palavras que poderiam ser lidas com perfeição mesmo àquela altura: “Casa comigo?”

Tocando com gentileza o queixo do mais baixo, o platinado elevou um tanto o rosto bonito coberto por lágrimas, e beijando cada uma delas, coletando-as com a ponta da língua e até mesmo com os lábios, por fim beijou apaixonadamente o agora seu noivo.

\- Como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso? - Yuuri perguntou assim que enterrou seu rosto entre a curva do pescoço e o ombro do russo.

\- Digamos que tive muita ajuda! - confessou Viktor, ao puxar o moreno para que voltasse a sentar, mas desta vez em seu colo. - Não foi fácil, não foi nada fácil, ainda mais quando sua curiosidade e desconfianças são uma questão a parte! - sorriu ao tornar a sapecar um beijo no beicinho que o japonês começava a fazer. E antes que este pudesse protestar, tão logo o brinquedo parou em sua base, e a porta foi aberta, Nikiforov saiu levando o Katsuki pela mão. 

\- Felicidades! - gritou Phichit ao deixar seu guarda-chuva, que tinha um lindo coração vermelho com as iniciais dos noivos no meio, ao chão. 

Yuuri, então, pode ver rostos conhecidos e tão queridos. Chris, Masumi, Phic e Lee, Otabek e Yurio, Sara e Mila, e até mesmo os tios dos russos Yakov e Lilia! Cada um com um daqueles exóticos guarda chuvas.

\- Até que enfim, casal! - gracejou Chris ao se aproximar junto com os demais, mas sem saírem daquela formação a qual estavam ladeados.

Viktor sorriu um tanto sem graça, pois sabia a que o amigo se referia, mas achou melhor não dizer nada, afinal, não queria estragar o momento. Abraçando o ômega mais uma vez, sapecou-lhe um beijo que os deixou sem fôlego. Soltaram-se apenas, quando os latidos festeiros de Makkachin lhes chamou a atenção.

Observando o cão, companheiro de longa data de Viktor e agora do casal, Nikiforov pegou a pequena caixinha em veludo azul escuro. Abaixando-se a frente de seu ômega por fim abriu o objeto, e deixou à mostra o par de lindas alianças douradas. Ao mesmo tempo que o platinado tocava o calçamento com o joelho esquerdo, todos baixaram os guarda chuvas formando mais uma vez a pergunta, que Yuuri já havia respondido.

A emoção sentida poderia ser comparada a mesma de minutos antes. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o jovem ômega mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de finalmente responder mais uma vez, agora junto dos seus, o tão esperado vocábulo: Sim!

**oOoOoOo**

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, o alfa ajeitou melhor seu parceiro para a vida toda. Yuuri dormia o sono dos justo. Nos lábios um leve sorriso. Na mão direita, em seu dedo anelar, a linda aliança escolhida com esmero pelo médico neurocirurgião. Colocando uma mecha teimosa do próprio cabelo para trás, Viktor esticou sua mão direita observando o brilho refletido da luz da lua em sua aliança. Se alguém lhe dissesse que iria um dia se casar com aquele belo ômega quando ainda era uma criança, talvez não acreditasse muito, mas agora… ah! Agora estava satisfeito com seu destino. A vida havia lhes feito passar por muitas coisas, muitos percalços, e agruras, mas todos foram vencidos com o tempo, muita conversa e compreensão. E o alfa desejava ardentemente, que eles nunca mudassem.

O barulho de chegada de uma mensagem em seu eletrônico fez com que seus olhos voltassem para a mesa de cabeceira a seu lado. Esticando-se um pouco, buscou pelo celular. Sorrindo feliz, abriu o arquivo que Phichit havia acabo de lhe enviar. O habilidoso marchand, amante das artes clássicas, e louco por fotografias, havia feito o registro do pedido e imortalizado aquele bonito desfecho. 

Sem muito pensar, abrindo uma de suas redes sociais, o médico subiu aquela bela foto. Sentia-se um tanto lírico, ou quem sabe versado se assim pudesse ser dito, e com a legenda de: “Sob o pôr do sol mais lindo que se podia querer e desejar, e aos olhos de nossos familiares, finalmente tomei a coragem de pedi-lo em casamento. Sou o alfa mais feliz da face da terra, pois ele disse sim!”

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Explicações e curiosidades:
> 
> A fic foi toda inspirada na letra da música de Chico Buarque, Roda Viva. Gosto muito desta música em questão, por que ela de certa forma, se pararmos para analisar sua bem escrita composição, nos faz pensar e repensar em como a vida muda, dá voltas e somos fadados a passar por tudo que essas reviravoltas nós colocam a prova, ou não.
> 
> Fiz também uma grande pesquisa, como sempre em tudo que tinha dúvida, e o que não consegui, usei a licença que temos como escritores para que se adequasse ao que eu queria!
> 
> Assim:
> 
> Hanami: é costume tradicional japonês de contemplar a beleza das flores, sendo que "flor" neste caso quase sempre significa Sakura ou Umê Do fim de março ao começo de maio, a Sakura floresce por todo o Japão, e por volta de primeiro de fevereiro na ilha de Okinawa. Wikipédia
> 
> Glicínia: Significa ternura. A Glicínia é um tipo de trepadeira com folhas grandes, finas e com flores roxas claras, raramente brancas, que ficam pendentes cerca de 30 cm de comprimento para baixo. Seus frutos são vagens de feijão, cujo comprimento é de até 15 cm e no seu interior possui várias sementes.
> 
> Li em outro local, o qual meu navegador fez a caridade de perder antes de poder salvar, que além das glicínias serem trepadeiras, também podem ser lenhosas. Achei muito interessante.
> 
> Existem vários tipos de Glicínias, cujos nomes variam de acordo com a região e tipo de floração:  
> · Wisteria floribunda – Como o próprio nome já diz, esse tipo de Glicínia possui flores abundantes e grandes (40 a 60 cm de comprimento). Por isso são muito utilizadas na jardinagem, além da folhagem exuberante e variação de cores.  
> · Wisteria liana – Original do Japão, atinge 10 m de altura, onde as folhas já são mais sobressalentes do que as flores, pois elas se mesclam.  
> · Wisteria japonesa – Também é originária do Japão, porém é menos decorativa do que as outras espécies. No entanto, isso não faz dela menos bela que as outras. O único porém é que ela é menos resistente ao frio e demora 10 anos para florescer. Diferente da chinesa que floresce com três.  
> Dados: Green me https://www.greenme.com.br/como-plantar/7402-glicinias-significado-cultivo/
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no divã:
> 
> *lendo a fanfic desde o começo para revisar*
> 
> Kardia: Ah! Mas estava muito bom para ser verdade!
> 
> *dando um pulo na cadeira*
> 
> Misericórdia! Alma penada, desencarna de mim! Me erra bala perdida! Kardia, me deixa em paz! Se vai começar a falar que parei de escrever com vocês todos...
> 
> Kardia: Não todos, somente com meu gelo e eu! *ar de superioridade*
> 
> Ah! Eu mereço... *colocando a mão à frente dos olhos* Kardia, me deixa, não quero mais escrever com vocês. Se está querendo saber os motivos, vá procurar em minha linha do tempo em minhas redes sociais. Não vou me desgastar contigo não!
> 
> Kardia: Malcriada... encardidinha! Tem jeito não, né? *e ao ver o bico de chaleira vai se afastando* Gelo, estou quente demais, essa Coelha boboca não vai mais escrever conosco! Me acode!!!
> 
> *revirando os olhos e observando o escorpiano sumir*
> 
> Eu sei que ele vai voltar, mas por hora... *revirando os olhos* Graças a São Yaoi!
> 
> Bem... olá para todos, espero que estejam todos bem. Aguentem firme nesses tempos estranhos, e fiquem em casa... isso é claro, para quem não tem de trabalhar por ser serviço essencial!
> 
> Perdoem os possíveis erros, foi um processo rápido até para mim, que gosto de ir devagar na escrita, bem mas isso não justifica, né? Em breve, teremos mais coisinhas novas no ar!
> 
> Obrigado por quem até aqui chegou. E aproveitem, deixem o que acharam desse meu novo trabalho, vai ser muito legal saber o que vão achar! Então...
> 
> Até meu próximo surto  
> beijos  
> Theka


End file.
